


The Best Birthday with You

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Multi, Slight Flirting, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley stared out the window, watching everyone prepare for their-- No,he watched everyone prepare for HIS birthday. Fred Weasley, his twin brother, his other half, his best friend, didn't make it through the war. Everyone did lose a few family members, but they would never understand how it felt to lose a twin brother. Someone who you have grown up with and share everything from face down to the last name. Will Harry and the rest make George feel that he isn't alone? Or will George forever hate that one day every year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday with You

It was a sunny day out; George could already hear his mom yelling at Bill and Charlie. He quietly stood up and peaked from his window to the garden. Everyone was getting ready for their birthday. No, his birthday that is. Fred had died during war, trying to save Neville from the Killing Curse that Greyback sent the boy.

George could hear his brother’s voice as he screamed, pushing Neville out of the way. Yes, his twin brother was a hero. He valiantly saved Longbottom’s life. But in exchange, Fred gave his only life for Neville. Until now, Neville couldn’t look George in the eyes. He kept blaming himself for Fred’s death.

George told Neville that it wasn’t his fault. Neville had killed Greyback with the Killing Curse for Fred. The redhead was very surprised that Neville had the guts to use it at all. Everyone showed great courage in fighting that day. Harry had given Fred a special place in the graveyard of his ancestors. Fred was among Harry’s parents and godfather.

George went to the shower and took a long bath. He tried not to recall memories of Fred but sometimes it wasn’t that easy. He loved Fred more than life itself and Fred loved him the same way. No one could blame George if he cried every night for the lost of his twin, his other half.

George went down after finding some clothes. Harry was on his way up with a tray of food for him. The teen had a soft smile on his face, “Sorry George. Your mom said that you can’t come down until later.” Harry said as he pushed George back into his bedroom. Harry placed a locking spell on the door followed by a silencing charm.

“What was the silencing charm for Harry?” George tried to be mischievous. Harry laughed. “George, I’m dating your brother Charlie.” Everyone knew about that. They had told everyone right after they won the war against Voldemort. “What Charlie won’t know won’t hurt him right?” George implied.

Harry tried to stifle his laughter and pointed at the window. Charlie was hovering on a broom, looking protective and serious. 

“You better not do anything to MY Harry, dear brother. Or I might just forget that you are my brother.” Charlie warned as he descended down, away from the window.

“Alright then, I am not to assume that you’re into me, Harry.” George joked and they both laughed. George ate the tray of food Harry brought for him as they talked in between bites. Then Harry knew that George was thinking of something serious. I was curious but waited for George to speak.

“Harry, I never thought that I would ever spend a birthday without Fred. I always imagine that even if we have separate families and we both have kids. But during our birthday, that is the one day each year that we could be happy together about the same thing.” George spoke with a voice full of grief. He was trying to hide it but Harry knew better.

“George, I don’t know how it feels lose someone like Fred. Someone who was born together with you, grew up with you, played tricks with you and so much more.” Harry tried to smile. “But I do know how it is to lose someone you love. I lost both my parents when I was little. I never got the chance to know them at all. The first person that was like a father to be also died trying to save me.” Harry stopped.

George knew that Harry was also grieving. Sirius was his godfather and was like a father to him. But they were only together for a short time. George knew how much Harry had sacrifice in order for everyone else to live. But George also knew that Harry never made it a point to tell him to shut up and stop crying.

“I would never tell you to stop grieving for Fred. I could never bring myself to do that. What I will tell you though is that remember that you still have us here. Whatever pain you’re going through, bear in mind that no matter what happens, we will be here for you.” Harry told him and held his hand.

George knew that Harry was an empath and hiding feelings from him would be impossible. Right then and there, he cried. He cried for the lost of a love one. He cried for the lost of a family member. He cried for the lost of a brother. And most of all, he cried because he lost Fred, his dearest twin brother.

Harry held George softly in his arms. Comforting someone was what Harry was very good at aside from the dozen of things he could do. After half an hour of crying, Harry wiped away the tears that linger in George’s eyes. “Come on, tears of sadness is over. It’s your birthday and if Fred were here, he would smack you in the head for being sad. Besides, I have a very special gift for you.” Harry told him.

George straighten up and smiled at the raven haired boy. “Welcome to the family, brother. I know when Charlie will ask you to bond.” George said, causing Harry to blush immensely. George laughed so hard that his stomach ached. “T-that’s… George!” Harry yelled, still blushing. Charlie and Bill flew up to the window and saw George rolling on the floor, laughing.

Harry magically opened the window and Bill had to help George breathe again. Harry was trying to hide his blush from Charlie. 

“Harry, what’s so funny that George’s face is so red from laughing?” Bill asked. George stopped laughing for a moment to look at Harry, waiting for the answer.

Harry blushed harder and George went back to laughing. Bill and Charlie exchanged looks. After the great laugh out, Molly came into the room (easily breaking Harry’s locking spell), followed by everyone else. “Nice to hear you laughing again, George.” His mom stood by the door with her arms open. George stood up and gave her a tight hug. 

“That hug is both from me and Fred. Thank you, mum. You are really the greatest mum any Weasley could ever ask for.” He told her. This made Molly shed tears. Bill gave George a brotherly hug, followed by Ron and Hermione. Ginny kissed her brother’s cheek and he twirled her around. This made her and everyone laugh.

“I knew everyone would be up here. Come on down, you lot.” Arthur said and everyone raced down the stairs and out into the garden. Arthur gave his son a hug first and together with Molly, the three of them went down. When George saw the garden, he wanted to cry again.

“Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you.” Everyone sang and clapped. George saw the huge cake and it had to doll on top, Him and Fred. Beside his cake was a huge covered up thing. “What is that?” he asked. Everyone just smiled.

“Remember when I told you that I have a surprise for you? Well this is it. Fred told me to do this if ever he didn’t make it through the war. I was more than happy to do his last request.” Harry held George’s hand as he led the redhead celebrant to the cake.

Bill poke Charlie, teasing him about Harry holding George’s hand. “It’s alright. Today is his birthday. I’ll let it slide.” Charlie said. George turned to look at his brother. “Really? Then I should have kiss Harry earlier than.” He said, with an evil smirk. “Hey! That’s pushing you luck, pal.” Charlie retaliated. Everyone laughed as Harry blushed again.

“Come on! Come on! How long will all of you be laughing there? I’m getting old here.” A familiar voice reached George’s ears. He  
turned to Harry and the boy nodded. He ran to the side of the cake and pulled the cloth down. Everyone smiled as they saw George stunned.

He stood there, lost for words as he saw what Harry gave him for his birthday. “Hello George. Happy Birthday to us eh.” The Painting of Fred spoke. “I knew that this wasn’t the kind of birthday that we both had in mind. I’m sorry for living you physically. But as Harry had probably told you, you still have our family with you. And I will always be with you in your heart and mind.” Fred told him.

George wiped away the tears that was about to fall from the side of his eyes. “Thank you, Harry. This is the best gift that you could ever give me. Everyone, Thanks as well for putting up with me this pass few weeks.” He told them. “Whoa… I am dreaming? Is this true? Is George Weasley being soft?” Ron joked out loud and everyone laughed, including the twins.

“Hit him for me too, George.” Fred said as he read his twin’s mind. Everyone laughed as they all saw George give Ron a magical wedgy. The party began and everyone laughed. Though Fred was now a painting, the pranks of the twins never ceased to amaze everyone.

“I made Luna make another painting of Fred and is now at the joke shop. So you and Fred will never be too far away. Besides, it would be a shame to lose the Master Pranksters.” “Right you are, Harry.” Fred and George said in unison.

“Happy Birthday, Fred.”

Happy Birthday, George.”

They greeted each other and laughed.

They will never part again.


End file.
